bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Raid:Info
Overview Raid is a special mode of Brave Frontier that allows you to team up with up to 3 other players to complete missions given to you by Elise. This game mode enables you to find exclusive materials for [[:Category:Raid-only Craftables|exclusive spheres and items in Randall]] (i.e. Legwand Gem) not found elsewhere in Quests. The mode is also played in real time, so players must work quickly to defeat the bosses! Each Orb fills in an hour. There is no level requirement to access Raid Battle. Raid Class Raid Class determines your rank as a Demon Slayer in Raid. A higher RC (Raid Class) means access to higher level missions, which increase in difficulty, but also in the value of the rewards obtained. Completion of all normal missions for an RC unlocks the final mission which, upon completion, unlocks the next level of RC missions and a promotion to the next RC. Rooms Creating a Room Rooms can be made by anyone, but access can be limited by the room master. Certain restrictions that can be made are: *'Playing Style' - Only players who are playing a certain way are allowed access. If you choose a style that suits you, your mission might go more smoothly! *'Expel' - Allows the Room Master to kick out players from the Room. *'Join Midway' - Players can join the quest in the Room even though it has started already. *'Lowest Lv.' - Allows the Room Master to set a minimum level requirement for players in order to join their Room. You can't select a higher level than your own. *'Quest' - You have to select on which quest you would like to mobilize in. Only Quests that you have already cleared can be selected. *'Comment' - You can enter a short message to convey to others on your mission and so forth. *'Lowest RC' - You can select the lowest Raid Class required for other members to join the Room. You can't select a class higher than yours, but you can select lower classes. Help out your fellow Summoners and quest on! *'Password' - You can set a 4 digit password. Once a password has been set, it will be required for other summoners to enter it in order to join the Room. *'Auto-join' - Players can automatically join your room. If you want to prevent other Summoners from entering the Room automatically, set this option to Off. This setting will reflect during searches. Hosts (or masters) are also allowed to set a comment, visible to other Summoners searching for a room. Searching for a Room Summoners can opt to search for a room instead of creating one. Limitations for searching a room are the same as the limitations of creating a room. Here are the''' various options for searching a room: *'Search for Room '-''' 'This option allows you to select your preferred Playing Style, Quest and Lowest RC rank on a room. *'Auto-Join Room '-' 'This option allows you to join a room which contains more summoners regardless of your RC rank. *'Friend Search '-' 'This option allows you to join a room where your friends are located at. The chances of getting into a room with more of your friends is much higher as compared to those rooms with fewer friends. Communication & Smileys *Summoners can also communicate with other players, but only limited to using the ''Raid Stamps ''provided by the game which can be access from the chat tab. You can purchase additional ''Raid Stamps on the ''''Purchase Stamps' option of the shop on the game menu to be added on your chat tab. *Each summoner has a "smiley" beside their in-game name, which indicates: ** : Currently Active ** : Away from Device for a short period of time. ** : Away from Device for a long period of time. Missions Summoners can choose to play a mission alone, or join forces with other summoners! Entering a mission uses one Raid Orb. Each Raid Orb replenishes at the rate of 1 per hour. However, all Raid Orbs can be replenished at the cost of 1 gem. Leveling up refills Raid Orbs. Lives Lives are denoted by a number next to a heart at the upper left-hand corner of the screen when in a mission. All summoners will receive a total of 3 hearts per missions. When a summoners' squad is wiped out, one life is lost. Losing all three lives means that summoner can no longer participate in the mission unless they restore one of their lives for one gem. Harvesting There are multiple points on a map where a summoner can harvest items. These items found may be able to synthesize in the Official Guild of Synthesizers located in Imperial Capital Randall. Some items found from Harvesting may also be regular items, not always belonging exclusively to synthesizing in Randall. You can only harvest up to three times per points. Resting At the base camp, summoners can allow their squad to rest. Resting replenishes a certain amount of HP for all units including dead units, hence reviving dead units without the use of Revives. Success Missions can only be completed by fulfilling the requirements for completion of that mission. Upon succeeding the mission, you get Raid Medals, these Medals are for Slots that's located in the Administration Office located in Imperial Capital Randall. The higher the RC level, the more Medals you will get. There is a chance that you might not get any Medals for completing any mission from RC 1. Failure Each mission has a 30 minute time limit which starts counting down immediately after the host starts the mission. If the mission is not completed before the time limit is up or if all summoners lose all their lives, everyone fails the mission. Giving up a mission also counts as failing the mission. Failure of a mission forfeits any items that the boss might have dropped. Rewards Completion of a mission Rewards for completion of a mission include: *'Zel - '''The higher your RC is, the more Zel you will receive, this can also vary depending on your contribution points, which may increases it *'Karma - The higher your RC is, the more Karma you will receive, this can also vary depending on your contribution points, which may increases it, *'''Honor Points - Depends on the number of summoners in the room, the higher the number of summoners, the more you will receive. It also depends on the RC level of the mission you are in. *'Materials' - From harvesting and killing of bosses. *'Brave Medals' - The higher the mission in that RC, the more Medals you will receive. Promotion to Raid Class 2 *3 Gems *1 Sphere Frog Promotion to Raid Class 3 *5 Gems *1 Sphere Frog Promotion to Raid Class 4 *1 Noah Promotion to Raid Class 5 *1 Sphere Frog *4 Almighty Imp Artons *4 Burst Emperors Promotion to Raid Class 6 *2 Sphere Frogs *20 Atk Crystals *20 Def Crystals Promotion to Raid Class 7 *3 Gems *40 Elementum Tomes Clear Raid Class X1 - RC1 "Trial by Combat" *3 Burst Frogs Clear Raid Class X1 - RC2 "Sweet Doppelganger" *1 Gem *1 Power Imp Pakpak *1 Guard Imp Ganju Clear Raid Class X1 - RC3 "Unleash the Horde" *1 Gem *1 Vigor Imp Molin *1 Healing Imp Fwahl Clear Raid Class X1 - RC4 "Draegar the Demi-God" *3 Gems *1 Sphere Frog Clear Raid Class X2 - RC1 "War Never Ends" *3 Burst Frogs Clear Raid Class X2 - RC2 "What Lies Above" *1 Burst Frogs *1 Gem Clear Raid Class X2 - RC3 "Uprising" *1 Gem *1 Plasma Fragment *1 Obsidian Quartz Clear Raid Class X2 - RC4 "Exodus" *3 Gems *1 Almighty Imp Arton Clear Raid Class X2 - RC4 "Relics of a Forgotten Era" *1 Hydraloid's Wrath *1 Cyclaw's Rage Clear Raid Class X3 - RC3 "Crowd Control" *1 Gem *1 Almighty Imp Arton Clear Raid Class X3 - RC4 "Dazzle in the Dark" *1 Gem *1 Burst Emperor Clear Raid Class X3 - RC5 "The Coin Toss" *3 Gems *1 Fury of the Destroyer *1 Scorn of the Ice Queen Clear Raid Class X4 - RC3 "Flesh and Bone" *1 Gem *1 Almighty Imp Arton Clear Raid Class X4 - RC4 "Third Eye" *1 Gem *1 Burst Emperor Clear Raid Class X4 - RC5 "He Who Sold The World" *3 Gems *1 Grief of the Storm Champion *1 Bond of the Monster Hunter Clear Raid Class X5 - RC4 "A Reason for Rest" *1 Gem *1 Almighty Imp Arton Clear Raid Class X5 - RC5 "Half-twisted Truths" *1 Gem *1 Burst Emperor Clear Raid Class X5 - RC6 "A Black Bargain" *3 Gems Clear Raid Class X6 - RC3 "Meeting a Lonely Wolf" *1 Gem *1 Almighty Imp Arton Clear Raid Class X6 - RC4 "At the Gates of Gunegarth" *1 Gem *1 Burst Emperor Clear Raid Class X6 - RC6 "A Small Victory" *3 Gems *1 Corroded Token Promotion to Raid Class 5 *1 Sphere Frog *4 Almighty Imp Arton *4 Burst Emperor Clear Raid Class 5 - Demon Counterattack *1 Owen Clear Raid Class 5 - A Nightmare Anew *1 Sacred Crystal Clear Raid Class 6 - Orebus Recon 1: Fire *2 Gems Clear Raid Class 6 - Orebus Recon 2: Water *2 Gems Clear Raid Class 6 - Orebus Recon 3: Earth *2 Gems Clear Raid Class 6 - Orebus Recon 4: Thunder *2 Gems Clear Raid Class 6 - Orebus Recon 5: Light *2 Gems Clear Raid Class 6 - Orebus Recon 6: Dark *2 Gems Clear Raid Class 7 - Hot on the Trail *2000 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Fiend of Fire *5000 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Slippery Spoor *500 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Tidal Terror *1000 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Tidal Terror II *1500 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Jungle Hunt *500 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Subterranean Shadow *1000 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Subterranean Shadow II *1500 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Chasing Storms *500 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Thundering Tyrant *1000 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Thundering Tyrant II *1500 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Lightfinder *500 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Shattered Sentinel *1000 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Shattered Sentinel II *1500 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Piercing the Gloom *500 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Devil in the Dark *1000 Orebi Shards Clear Raid Class 7 - Devil in the Dark II *1500 Orebi Shards Trivia *Previously, players were required to reach Level 40 to access Raid Battle. Prior to this, players were required to reach Level 80. *If all units in battle are defeated as the boss flees, no life will be lost. Upon engaging a battle, the battle will end immediately and a life will be lost. *A mission available only for certain days cannot be played outside of its schedule, even if the player has the mission selected for the room from the previous day prior to the server reset. Changes *January 24 2019 **Promotion quests from RC 1 to RC 5 no longer have prerequisite missions required *February 27 2019 **Element restriction had been removed on promotion quests to RC 7